


When I Look at the Moon

by FadingThroughNebulae



Series: In Celebration of SoKai Week [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Editing in progress so I can add more depth I'll remove this tag later, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Longing, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sad, Shibuya Crossing, Short One Shot, SoKai Week 2020, Sora is basically a corpse, Sora's POV, Speculation, Starcrossed Lovers, These two are always separated, lost loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae
Summary: Sora's spirit lingers in Shibuya. His heart continues to pull him towards his dearly beloved.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: In Celebration of SoKai Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	When I Look at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of SoKai Week: Sea and Sky/ Starcrossed Lovers. I suppose this can be interpreted as Sora's perspective from the events that occur in "Missing You." Anyway, I will likely go back and finish Day Four (AU prompt) later, as I'm still touching things up with it. Please enjoy this story in the meantime. Thanks to all my readers who have shown their support for this "series" thus far. It means the world!

The fight with Yozora all came down to a last surge of strength. Once Yoroza dissipated with vague words, Sora returned to where the sea met the sky. He glanced at his hand, flexing his fingers. They seemed to flicker in and out of transparency. Sora lifted his gaze to the clouds, giant fluffy forms of white looming above their reflections. His eyes roamed around, settling on the horizon. He began walking across the endless expanse of land, his shoes creating soft ripples over the shallow water.

He eventually reached a point where the sky shifted from blue to pink, with purple strips jetting through the sky. Night fell, and the sea turned into a black pane decorated with shimmering stars. As Sora passed over them, he swore one cluster resembled the outline of a paopu fruit. He soon halted his stride, feeling as if he was progressing very little, the evening swallowing him up. His breath hitched as something hovered in front of him. A bright glimmer in the dark. He reached out, and the edges of the light blurred into the outline of a small heart.

Sora's eyes widened, and his fingertips brushed against it before he could pull back. There was a dull flash. He saw Kairi in his mind's eye, smiling softly at him. He shielded his face with his arms as the spark of light grew, consuming him. When the glare lessened, Sora opened his eyes and found himself standing back among the tall skyscrapers. His body shuddered as he surveyed his surroundings. He located the tower, it's neon 104 sign a dim red beacon against the lightning that streaked across the sky. 

His feet pulled water from the puddles as he crossed the street. The rain descended around him in heavy sheets. Sora stared at the ground, droplets running through his hair and down his face. His breath formed in front of him, a chill seeping through his bones. He put a hand to his heart then. An aching filled him as he felt the light dimming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reached the top of one of the buildings parallel to the 109 department store. He gazed up into the rain before sitting down, his legs dangling over the edge. He sighed and looked at his hands again. They were so pale. He released a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. Water spilled over his shoulders, and he pulled his jacket off, shaking it out in the ebbing mist. He ran his hands over it, his fingers analyzed the torn seams and slipping through the gaping holes in the fabric. He never could catch a break.

Sora gripped the sharp metal edge of the building then, one hand still clutching the plaid jacket. He admired the moon breaking through the clouds as the rain reduced to a light sprinkle. He swung his legs in the air, musing.

_Why is it that whenever I look at the moon, I think of you?_

He could hear Kairi laughing in his ear, her sweet face returning. His heart fluttered, and the memory caused a phantom taste of the paopu fruit to linger. Tears brimmed his eyes. He lowered his head and reached into his pockets. His fingers grasped at nothing. That's right; he returned it to Kairi long ago. He suddenly longed to trace those pale thalassa shells one more time. Maybe two more times. One for comfort, and one for a sense of closeness. He looked back to the moon instead, making a silent vow.

 _Kairi._ Sora blinked, and a single tear trailed down his cheek. _I'll find a way back to you._ He could hear her laughing again, a soft pleasant sound mixed with the crashing of waves. _I always do._

He wiped his face on the back of his arm and pushed himself up, careful to keep his balance as he moved away from the steep drop. He slung his jacket over his shoulder, making his way back to the crossing. He'd find something down there that'd help him. He was sure of it. The hanging sorrow slightly lifted off his heart.

 _I'm coming, Kairi._ He lifted his head and took in the vast array of stars in the clear sky. The moon hung delicately before him. His thoughts became cluttered with her and only her. A faint smile played on his lips. _I'm coming._


End file.
